skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Lludd
“I assure you Lok’reed is no mere beast. She is better company than most people I know, and I have in my acquaintance most of the Courts of Lostshire and Redminster” -Captain Francis Lludd Francis Lludd History Early Days Sir Francis Lludd was born son of Count Lludd. As a third son, his path was defined at birth: He was to become a man of the clergy. Rebelling against this, he ran away from home at the age of nine to join as a runt on a Navy ship. His sharp mind and acts of valour made him climb the ranks and not long after entering adulthood, he was the respected Captain of a thirty-six gun frigate. Destined Meeting Captain Lludd was the captain on a ship of His Excellency’s Imperial Navy service. During a Naval battle he was victorious and captured a small frigate with a hidden treasure: a Drake egg. As a coincidence, his Medical officer was an amateur Dragonologist and was able to predict the egg would hatch in a week’s time. Being closer to three weeks to the nearest friendly port and knowing that the Drake had to be named and harnessed immediately after hatching or it’d turn feral, the officers drew lots and his Second Officer was chosen to tame the beast. A leather harness was hastily scrambled together before the Drake emerged. It was fitted with chains to just weight it down enough to avoid it from flying away. The day arrived and everyone gathered above deck, around the football sized egg. Cracks were quick to form and a serpentine white body sent porcelain eggshells everywhere when it emerged. It looked everywhere inquisitively and the Second Officer tried to call it. He was ignored and the young Drake approached and tasted the air of virtually everything, curious. While this was going on and the ignored Officer pleaded with the creature, Captain Lludd was pensive and sure that they had failed. ''- “Why are you frowning?”'' Silence fell on the deck as Lludd came back to the real world and saw the Drake waiting for an answer. ''- “I beg your pardon, it was not my intention. My name is Captain Francis Lludd. And yours?”'' 'The Drake was silent for a moment. – “I do not believe I have one.” -'' “May I give you one?”'' It started pecking at the remnants of the eggshell disinterested, as if this was of no great significance. – “You may.” - “How about Lok’reed?” - “Lok’reed. Yes, that is my name. I’m hungry.” He was quickly given the harness – ''“We can only feed you after placing this on ''you.” '- “That seems uncomfortable. Must I?” The Captain signalled the cook who approached with two whole chickens. With food in front, it was much easier for Lludd to harness Lok’reed, even if he was splashed with a bit of blood. When he was done, the Drake said. – “That was very tasty. I’d like to fly now.” - “… I’m sorry but that is not possible. We are in the middle of the ocean, many ''miles from land.”'' Lok’reed acquiesced and Captain Lludd noticed that half an hour had passed and the crew were standing there, still frozen. He relieved himself of duty, made his First Officer the Acting Captain. He then asked for a bucket of water and some clean rags and went to cleaning the blood and gore from the Drake’s lunch. He devoted his two remaining weeks to Lok’reed where he found that she (for it was most definably a She) was incredibly curious about the world. The first week she only ate and slept, and grew at an alarming rate. The second week she spent more time awake and their nights often included him reading books to her (that Lludd seldom had opened himself). Finally, they arrived at the Port of Skyholm. Forced on the role of Drakerider and to abandon his life in the Navy, he no longer sees it as an obligation or chore to his country, but as an opportunity to see and help Lok’reed grow. Appearance Sir Francis Lludd is a man in his late twenties with dirt blond hair combed and caught in a ponytail, the only thing that would mark him to not be the perfect Military man. His grey eyes are sharp and features stoic, with his skin slightly tanned from his time under the Ocean Sun. The brown jacket and cream pants are always impeccably crisp and were clearly custom-tailored, with a poise and grace that are sure signs of a man of birth. Personality However despite his looks, he is a man that is easy to talk to. Used to gruff sailors and high society alike, he makes no distinction and preconceptions about who he meets. Since meeting Lok’reed he has grown incredibly protective of her, trying to be a better man and teaching her all she wants to know, but not wanting her to see her hurt. Lok’reed Appearance At first glance Lok’reed appears to be a Dragon, but those that know what to look for quickly see that she only has two wings and two legs, instead of the dragon’s two and four. Born the same colour of her football-sized eggshell, the cream coloured Drake quickly took a whiter tint as she grew and is now almost 3 feet long (plus 2 of tail). Personality Less than a month old, Lok’reed’s youth is obvious in her beaming energy and curiosity at everything she encounters. She also astounds Lludd at the rate she is able to learn and retain new things. It is by her hand (or talon) that Lludd now has to read books on mathematics and all those subjects he dreaded as a child to the thirsting Drake. Right now, Lok’reed wishes to be big and strong, so she can do whatever she wants. It is Lludd’s job to make sure the wyrmling is reigned in. That is, if he is able to say “No” to her… The Crew Currently, there is no Dragon-Crew.